Slayed For Love
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonadow tragedy. All is well untill a loathed enemy steps in. i hope you like it, if you dont like yaoi, dont read!


**Yo Yo guyz, its me again with a Sonadow! Is a tragedy so bring out the tissues! This is my 5th story yay! I hope you like it, R&R please!**

**Sonic: we will give cookies!**

**Shadow: why cookies?**

**Sonic: why not?**

**Shadow: fair enough. Obsidian owns no characters, we belong to Sega and Sonic team!**

* * *

All seemed quiet today, Eggman was at his secret base, most probably plotting, Amy was out shopping and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Sonic enjoyed it was like this, he would rest against the tree in the middle of the fields not far from his and Tails' home. It was summer vacation and he was going to enjoy it to the full. But something wasn't right, it wasn't just quiet, it was too quiet. As the blue hedgehog got too his feet, the wind blowing gently through his spikes, he looked around before dashing to Tails' workshop, in search of adventure.

"Tails? Where are you lil bro?" he called out at the entrance to the workshop, there was no answer. 'Maybe he went home?' the azure hedgehog thought and with that he ran home.

"Hey Sonic, whats up?" asked Tails as Sonic closed the door to the house behind him

"Hey Tails, how come your here and not at the workshop like normal?" Sonic questioned, he knew it was unlike Tails to be away from his work shop during the day.

"I needed to talk to you about something" Tails looked away, his tone of voice sounded gloomy, Sonic raised his eyebrow before sitting next to Tails on the sofa

"whats up Tails?"

"I-I walked into your room to tidy up, a-and I found your diary open..."

"ooooh" Sonic's face filled with embarrassment as he diverted his gaze away from the awkward kitsune "wha-what did you read?"

"why didn't you tell me you loved Shadow?" Tails' voice was dull, full of disappointment

"well...i didn't know how you would react, you know, loving the enemy and all that" Sonic's ears folded back as he looked down at the floor, his hands together hanging over the edge of his knee's.

"Oh Sonic, your full of surprises you are!" Tails hugged his big brother, much to Sonic's surprise. Tails let go and sat cross-legged on the sofa, facing Sonic.

"does Shadow return your feelings?"

"I don't know" Sonic looked down again, but suddenly his ears pricked up "I'm gonna go ask him!" and with that, Sonic jumped off the sofa and darted out of the house, leaving Tails a cloud of dust behind him.

Shadow was in his home, polishing his favorite gun, when there was a knock on the door "who is it?" called Shadow, not taking his eyes of the gun but there was no answer, just three more knocks "ugh I'm coming!" Shadow put down his gun and walked over to the door "you better have a good reason for not saying who you are or I'll-...oh..." Shadow opened the door to find Sonic standing there, his ears folded down looking quite sorry.

"Sorry Shadow, I was afraid that if I said it was me, you wouldn't answer"

"Oh, well um, come in I guess" Shadow stepped to the side, giving room for Sonic to pass "want anything too eat?"

"can I have a-"

"Chilli dog? Alright" Shadow walked over into the kitchen to get the food. 'wow, he really does know me!' thought the shocked Sonic as he went and sat on the sofa. A few moments later Shadow came back into the living room with Sonic's food "here you go" he handed the plate over to Sonic before sitting down next too him. The azure hedgehog smiles as he took the plate from the ebony hedgehog.

"So, other than to eat chili dogs, why did you actually come?" Shadow asked calmly

"before I answer that, tell me, why didn't you shoot me at first sight, why did you invite me in?" Sonic took a bite from the chili dog before looking at Shadow

"Well I um..." Shadow's voice trailed off as his usually tanned mussel started to go red

"well you what?" Sonic was getting impatient, he was half excited half terrified of what Shadow might say, he just wanted to know so badly.

"The truth is, I never wanted to hurt you but the Doctor told me that if I obeyed him, he would tell me about my past, and I only fought you because I thought you hated me" Shadow looked away from Sonic, a single tear running down his mussel. Sonic put the plate on the coffee table in front of them and caught the tear before it fell, drying Shadows mussel with the back of his hand. A quiet purr crept out of Shadows mouth as Sonic gently stroked his cheeks. He looked back at Sonic, both hedgehog's blushing as they leaned towards each other slowly, Sonic's hand still on the ebony hedgehog's cheek as their mouths were inches apart. As their lips gently touched, Sonic moved his hand around the back of Shadows head and pulled him closer, their kiss becoming more and more passionate. The azure hedgehog's tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it barged into Shadows mouth, only to attacked by his tongue. As the two hedgehog's had a battle of the tongues, they were blissfully unaware of the danger they both would be in very soon.

The Following Day

"Hey Sonic, where are you going?" called Tails from underneath the X-Tornado

"um nowhere, see ya!" Sonic didn't want to say he was going to Shadows, in fact he tried to not talk about his ebony lover as much as possible, so Shadow wouldn't be seen as weak. As he got closer and closer to Shadows house, the smell of smoke grew stronger and stronger, the sound of a crackling fire getting louder. As the blue hedgehog turned around the last corner he saw Shadow's house. Burning.

"SHADOW!" Sonic rushed to the house as the front door collapsed "NO!"

"Sonic **ugh **I'm over here **argh**" Sonic turned to see an ash covered Shadow fighting his copy, Metal Sonic.

"Oi tinny, I'm over here" Sonic turned so his backside was facing Metal Sonic as he wiggled it about, taunting his metal faker. Shadow whistled as he jumped on the opportunity and punched the robian's head

"Ye ow!" Shadow yelped, waving his pounding hand "I may be the ultimate life form but that still hurt!"

"Strangely enough, punching metal does hurt" Sonic stuck his tongue out, teasing Shadow, only to have the wind knocked out of him by Metal Sonic

"_Priority changed, new target: blue hedgehog"_ Metal Sonic lifted his arms and aimed his blast at the wounded hedgehog laying on the grass holding his stomach

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow suddenly charged straight at Metal Sonic causing his blast to be shot some other direction. The fight went on for quite a while, the two hedgehog's defending each other against their metallic enemy.

"Give it up robot, you will never win!"

"Sonic is right, you don't stand a chance"

_'fighting methods recorded, new technique acquired' _Metal Sonic knew just what to do as he grabbed Shadow by his throat and threw him into tree behind him

"Your gonna pay for that!" yelled the aggravated blue hedgehog as he threw a round house punch, only for his hand to be caught in mid throw. Sonic was then thrown into the ground multiple times before he was pinned against another tree, half awake. Metal Sonic cut a X mark on Sonic's chest before he pulled his arm back, ready to drive his knife like fingers threw his enemy's chest.

"NO!" suddenly there was a flash of light Sonic opened his eyes to find Metal Sonic's blood covered hand in front of him

"w-what? Wait...Shadow?!" the ebony hedgehog twisted his head so he could see Sonic

"I-I'm s-sorry Son-ic" Shadows voice was very weak and as Metal Sonic thrust his hand back out of Shadows chest, the black hedgehog fell to the ground.

"SHADOW!" Sonic feel to his knee's next too his fallen lover, tears streaming down his face as he lifted Shadows life less head onto his lap.

"_The hedgehog was weak"_ buzzed Metal Sonic

"SHADOW WAS NOT WEAK" Sonic started to shake as he gently placed Shadow's head down on the grass. The blue hedgehogs fur began to turn black as a dark blue aura shone around him, Sonic had become Dark Sonic. "Now..heh now you will pay!" Sonic grabbed Metal Sonic and threw him onto the ground before jumping on him and tearing out his power circuits, tears still flowing from his eyes

"_error, malfunction..power draining-"_ Metal Sonic's red stopped glowing as they went black. Sonic jumped off of the wrecked robot and ran back to Shadow, his darkness worn off. He lifted Shadows body onto his lap as he buried his face in Shadows blood soaked chest fur. "Shadow, please come back" Sonic looked through watery eyes as he took a chaos emerald from his pocket and placed it on Shadows chest "please...come back". The red emerald began to glow brightly, getting hotter and hotter. "Sonic?"

* * *

**I am never writing a tragedy again! It was sad to write T_T I hope you liked it, tell me if I should continue it or not, R&R as well please! :3**


End file.
